


Blossoming Bros

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Building Buddies [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Genius Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: They weren’t actually friends, well until the incident(tm).The incident that changed their relationship forever.The incident that shaped the way Tony saw the world.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Series: Building Buddies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602847
Kudos: 50





	Blossoming Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in the series. I hope you’ll like this one too.   
> I plan to write at least one more but I guess it’s going to be even more.   
> Anyway, here it is;

Of course nothing went fine at first.   
They had many ups and downs in their friendship, and at first,   
it really wasn’t a friendship and more of a friendly aquaintance with whom they shared their room.   
They only got closer after the incident (tm).  
It was really nothing special, Tony had been shoved around a few times and there was a bit of name calling involved.   
As it turned out, college students, weren’t as mean to each other as high- schoolers but they still found time to bully a thirteen year old that was smarter than them anyway. Tony was accustomed to it,   
it was nothing new and the bullying could have been way worse, had been way worse before.   
Every rational thinking human, could imagine what happens to a high- schooler who is not only the best student of the High-school but also just ten, and rich.  
At the time, everyone had his own problems at home or in school and Tony was an easy victim.   
So Tony knew what bullying was and he also knew how o throw a punch. But he never actually did fight back, because Howards silence and slaps hurt more than a bit of shoving into lockers by dumb high-schoolers.

However, not everyone seemed to have the same understanding of his situation. Because the incident did happen.  
He had been shoved around a bit when James had walked into the hallway. He seemed to actually be horrified by the events, and intervened. He punched one of them and scared the others away.   
The perks of being a 6 foot tall jock.  
As James shooed the others away,   
Tony stood up, gathered his books together, which fell in the progress and was about to disappear around the corner when James called his name.  
“Tony! Hey, are you ok? They didn’t hurt you? Those assholes shouldn’t have done that! You have to tell somebody!”   
It surprised him how genuinly worried Rhodey seemed, especially as he was just a random boy getting shoved around in an empty hallway.  
“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s nothing, I wasn’t hurt, they aren’t going to stay here much longer anyway they have a combined IQ lower than that of a tomato. It’s really not that bad, I don’t have to make a big deal out of it and you don’t have to either.”  
James seemed comically horrified by the prospect of not telling someone. But really what would it matter, his father didn’t care, and would just say that he should stop being such a pussy about everything, and Jarvis didn’t exactly have the power to do anything really.

“You have to tell somebody about this!”, “Nah, I don’t think so.” “Tony, you have to tell somebody! Otherwise they won’t stop.” “And who am I supposed to tell it?” “ I don’t know man, your father or something?” He shrugged, “Won’t care, and they won’t stop either way, because even if he did care, what would he do? Walk me across campus at every damn hour of the day? I’ll just have to be better than them, and get so far ahead, I can spent the whole day in the labs, because they won’t set a foot in there, ever.”

Why James looked sad at that, he didn’t know, but he accepted it and didn’t ask, he was never the best at human emotion.  
“You know what? Maybe I know something that can help you, you are right, your father can’t hold your hand on campus, but I sure can. Follow, I mean, not the hand holding thing. And while I’m still hoping that you’ll tell somebody about this, it’s your choice.”  
James looked at him with those puppy eyes of his, and Tony couldn’t say no. so he said nothing, just nodded and accepted his fate. He was in no position to say no to an offer of protection after all.  
And that, was that, James started following him around campus, like an overbearing big brother and the bullies didn’t dare to make a move against him anymore, not after James broke the first bullies nose with his punch.  
He even got to have a partner in most of his group projects, because as it turns out, he and James had the same classes for the most part.  
As they worked together, thy got to know each other, more and more, and after one particular scene a few weeks later, when Tony’s father had a talk with him on the phone and Tony broke down afterwards, James silently hugged him and they both realized, they were friends.  
Tony clung to Rhodey afterwards like a fish to the water and you could be sure to never see one of them without the other.

The time went by like nothing, and the leaves soon started to fall until there were none left and winter was around the corner.  
Tony dreaded the winter, it meant going back for the holidays, something he didn’t wish for whatsoever, as for the first time, the prospect of seeing Jarvis didn’t equal the dread of meeting Howard again. Tony had now seen what could be, and he didn’t want to go back to the misery that was his life at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!   
> I hope you like it and if you did please leave a comment, those make my day!   
> Bye Vio


End file.
